The present invention relates in general to suspension adjusters for handlebar-steered vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a suspension adjustment actuator apparatus that facilitates the selective adjustment of the suspension of a handlebar-steered vehicle repeatedly between a first suspension setting and a second, user adjustable, suspension setting.
Handlebar-steered vehicles, and in particular bicycles, have increasingly relied upon hydraulic suspensions. For example, bicycles commonly feature a front suspension comprising a pair of hydraulic dampers attached to either end of the axle of the front wheel. Similar single damper configurations are used on rear suspensions. Such suspension systems have greatly enhanced the ride characteristics of bicycles and the variety of terrain that can be traversed.
Some suspension systems are adjustable. For example, the suspension can be adjusted between a firmer setting (wherein the suspension is relatively rigid) and a softer setting (wherein the suspension is permitted a predetermined amount of travel). Certain systems permit “on the fly” adjustment by a rider during operation of the bicycle. Actuators have been developed to facilitate adjustment of suspension systems during operation of a bicycle by the rider.
While such suspension systems have been developed, there have been drawbacks. For example, difficulties have been encountered with on the fly actuator systems. For example, prior art solutions often include an adjustment lever or selector that can be positioned to a plurality of discrete, predetermined factory settings. While multiple settings are permitted, it is often difficult for a rider to adjust the suspension to a desired setting on the fly; often a setting is inadvertently reached that is either too rigid or too soft. Moreover, with multiple possible settings, it becomes difficult to quickly and repeatedly switch between two particular settings, typically, a desired firm setting, and a desired soft setting. Moreover, it is often difficult or not possible to vary the desired soft setting from the available factory presets. Even when some degree of user adjustment is provided, changes using the adjustment mechanism often undesirably affect all of the settings. Thus, an adjustment to one setting disrupts another setting.
Moreover, prior art devices generally do not place the suspension actuator or control device in a position that permits comfortable, safe and fast operation by a rider with minimal effort and distraction. For example, certain solutions rely on user actuation at a location close to the suspension shock itself, remote from the customary position of a rider's hands on the handlebar. Thus, typically, a rider must remove one hand from the handlebar to operate the actuator. Other solutions include a plurality of settings that are difficult to repeatedly operate during a ride. During a treacherous portion of a ride, improper suspension adjustment may lead to loss of control and injury.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide a suspension actuator that can be switched between a first suspension setting and a second variable suspension setting.
It is another object of the invention to provide a suspension actuator that permits rider adjustment of the second suspension setting, a given setting permitting a precise amount of suspension travel.
These and other objects of the present invention ill become apparent in light of the specification and claims appended hereto.